


Exactly Perfect

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Brian offers Suzy and Dan some stress relief.





	Exactly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel! Thank you, darling!

"You look like crap," Brian said cheerfully, as Dan flopped down next to him at the table in the Grump space.

"That was nice," Suzy said stretching out on the bench, her eyes at half mast.

"You don't look much better," Brian countered. 

"I'm tired," Suzy whined, aware that she was whining, not sure how to turn it off.

"I am too," said Dan, and he rubbed his eyes.

He looked half asleep.

"When was the last time either of you guys were Little?" 

There was a pregnant pause.

It gave birth to a whole litter of little pauses, which filled the air.

"Um," said Dan.

"Well," said Suzy.

They'd each been Little with Brian.

They just... didn't usually talk about it in the Grump space.

Dan broke first.

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"What about you, Suzy?"

"... also been a while," said Suzy, and she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Would you like to be Little with me?"

"... what, both of us?" 

Dan was sitting up fully, at least. 

He looked... somewhere between terrified and intrigued. 

Oh Dan.

"Sure," said Brian, and he smiled like a shark. "I've got plenty of experience with Littles." 

"I thought you had a lot of experience with kids," said Suzy.

"I mean, I have that too," said Brian, "but that's a different thing entirely."

"Fair enough," said Suzy.

"But yeah," said Brian, and he looked a little bashful now, "I, uh... I have experience with Littles. And I think you guys would be good for that." 

"Good for it?"

"Well," said Brian, and now he was blushing, "I mean, um."

It was nice, being able to occasionally verbally trip Brian up, since the guy usually seemed so put together. 

"So you'd like to play with us as Littles," Suzy supplied.

"Yes," said Brian. 

"Anything else you'd like?"

"Well," said Brian, and now he seemed on firmer ground.

He was grinning that shark grin of his again, and Suzy felt something deep in her belly go tight in anticipation. 

Oh god.

* * * 

Brian laid the scene out for them.

It was a pretty complex scene - a whole bunch of moving parts.

Dan had agreed readily.

Suzy was... well, truth be told, Suzy was a little nervous. 

But excited.

She'd never been Little with Dan and Brian before. 

But they could do it. 

They could totally do it. 

* * * 

There was more discussion. 

A lot of discussion, and scheduling, because one always needs discussions for these sorts of things, but at last - at long last - they were ready to do the scene.

It was ironic - they'd planned this whole scene to unwind, and planning it was making her even more tightly wound. 

But it would be worth it.

It would be _so_ fucking worth it. 

* * *

Suzy sat on the floor of Dan's living room, and she stacked blocks.

Dan had some really good blocks - he'd shelled out for the ones that were like the ones she'd grown up with, minus having to share them with all of her siblings.

Well... apart from Dan, who wasn't her sibling, per se, but he was another Little.

A Littler Little.

Obviously.

Because he was sitting there, just... building, and he wasn't paying attention to her, and that wasn't _fair_.

... Suzy was aware, in a distant sort of way, that she was a brat when she was Little.

She didn't see why that was her problem, though. 

"You're Littler than me," she told Dan.

Dan, who had been cuddling a plush stegosaurus and whispering something to it, looked up at her.

"I am?"

His face was sweet - his hair tied back, and he had a pacifier clipped to his shirt. 

Brian had dressed Dan in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt printed with Cookie Monster.

Or maybe he'd agreed to Cookie Monster, because Cookie Monster was blue, and Danny as a Little loved nothing more than the color of blue.

His stego was blue as well, and his paci.

Even his socks were blue - two different shades of blue, which didn't match, and that was something else that was getting on Suzy's nerves, although she didn't know why.

One of the reasons she went Little in the first place was to get the chance to be a jerk. 

She had to be nice and sweet and put on a good public relations face; she had to be an adult about things that bothered her. 

And now she could be the annoying older kid at the metaphorical playground.

Sometimes, it was nice to be a bully.

So she pushed over her tower, nearly hitting Dan's long, gangling legs with them.

"Careful," Dan said, and he was looking over at her, his expression borderline scared. 

"What do you know? You're just a dumb baby."

"Hey," Dan said, and he was starting to pout. "I'm not a baby."

"Oh yeah?" 

Suzy leaned forward, and she grabbed the stego right out of Dan's hands. 

Dan whined, making grabby hands for it, and Suzy grabbed him by the ponytail, yanking it back. 

Dan let out of a wail, indignant and pained, and Suzy pulled his hair again, forcing his head back, and there were actual tears dripping down his face.

He was such a crybaby. 

"You're a crybaby," Suzy told Dan.

"I'll tell Daddy," Dan sobbed, and Suzy gave another yank, tossing the stego further away.

"You're a tattletale _and_ a crybaby," Suzy said, and then... Brian was in the room.

He commanded a lot of attention - he somehow managed to take up all the space in the room, and Suzy was looking straight up at him, her eyes wide. 

"Um," she said.

She was still holding on to Dan's hair. 

She let go.

"What's going on here?"

Brian had crossed his arms across his chest, and he was giving both of them a Look.

"It's... it's not what it looks like?"

Suzy was trying.

She knew she wasn't going to get away with this one.

But she could try, right?

"What do you think it looks like?"

Dan was still crying noisily, and Brian took a few steps closer, until he was close enough that Dan could wrap his arms around Brian's leg, his face in Brian's thigh. 

Dan sighed, nuzzling his face into it, and Brian patted the top of Dan's head. 

"It's okay, Dannysaur," Brian said, in a tone that was surprisingly sweet. "You wanna talk about it?" 

"He was -"

"I was asking Danny," Brian said sharply. "Quiet, ladybug."

Suzy pouted, her lower lip beginning to wobble. 

This wasn't fair - Dan was just some dumb baby, why did he get a say in any of this?

... yeah, she was definitely in headspace.

"She... she knocked the tower over and hit me with it," Dan sniffed. "And then she pulled my hair and took my stego!"

"I didn't hit you with my tower!" 

Suzy was outraged.

"But you did pull his hair and steal his toy?"

Brian's tone was still mild.

"... maybe," Suzy mumbled.

"It's a pretty simple question," said Brian, and there was more of that mild tone of voice. "Did you pull his hair and steal his toy?"

"... no," said Suzy, avoiding eye contact.

Brian crouched in front of her, his hand under her chin, and they were making eye contact.

"Let's try again," he said. "Ladybug, did you pull Danny's hair and steal his toy?"

"No," Suzy said, although there were tears streaming out of her eyes now.

... huh.

When had that happened?

"Ladybug," Brian said, "you're lying to me. Do you know what happens when you lie?"

She shook her head.

"Bad little girls who lie get spankings, and little girls who bully get spankings. SO what are you going to get?"

"... cookies and ice keem?"

Brian's mean expression cracked for a second, and he looked like he wanted to start laughing. 

"No," said Brian, regaining some of his solemnity. "No, bad little girls get spankings. Which is what you're getting."

"But I don't _want_ a spanking," Suzy said, and she fought the urge to press her thighs together and squirm.

"Do you think that Danny wanted you to pull his hair or steal his toy?"

"No," said Suzy. 

"So we're gonna give you a spanking. Twenty spanks, and you have to say "I'm sorry," to Danny."

"I don't wanna - "

"Ladybug," Brian said sharply. 

"... okay," Suzy said quietly. 

"Very good," said Brian. "Now. We're going to give you a spanking. And then you'll say sorry. Okay?" 

"... okay," said Suzy. 

* * *

Brian sat on the couch, and Suzy balanced across his thighs.

It was wobbly - Brian wasn't a big man by any stretch, and she was clutching the couch cushions tightly, as she wobbled.

Brian had pushed her skirt up, and he was rubbing her ass through her thin panties. 

They were printed with Hello Kitty skulls.

And then he was pushing her panties down, and she was beginning to shake. 

Oh god.

She'd been spanked by Brian before, in a non-ageplay type scenario, but... it was scary.

Why was she so scared?

It was just a spanking.

She'd been spanked.

She _liked_ being spanked.

And then the first hit landed, and she cried out. 

Full on surprised noise, her whole body tensing, as he landed another spank, hard enough that she cried out again, and he was hitting that one spot, right where her thighs met her ass.

"You keep saying you're not a bad little girl," Brian said, and he was using a lecturing tone of voice as he kept spanking her, slap after slap after slap, and she was crying into her own arms, ugly crying, big, wet sobs as the tears just streamed out of her, soaking into the couch cushions, into her own arms.

"I'm not," Suzy mumbled.

"You're not a bad little girl? You didn't tease Danny, make him cry?"

A particularly hard smack, right across the cheeks of her ass, and she wriggled.

Even as she cried, she was aware of how damp she was getting between the legs, and she squirmed, humiliation spreading through her whole body, her face red, her shoulders still shaking.

Her ass was on fire, and Brian was _still_ hitting her. 

And then Brian's other hand was on the back of her head, sifting through her hair, and Suzy shuddered, sniffed, and looked up at him.

He was looking down at her with those bright blue eyes of his. 

"Honey," Brian said, and his tone was almost... sweet, "honey, are you too Little to know better?"

Suzy sniffed again. "Um. I'm...."

"Hmmm?"

"... yes," said Suzy, and she sniffed again, rubbing her eyes. 

She was still crying. 

"Am I still in trouble?"

"If you're just a little baby, no," said Brian, and he sat her up, her sore ass throbbing against the denim of his jeans. "But little babies don't get to do fun things with their daddies or their friends. Do you understand?"

Suzy nodded, still sobbing.

There were still tears dripping down her face, and her nose was running.

"Good girl," said Brian, and he kissed her on the forehead. 

* * * 

It was later.

Brian had put her hands in special mittens - they didn't have any thumbs, and it was just her hands in... almost a cloth sack, to keep her hands in.

And she wriggled her fingers in the fleece, lying flat on her back on a spread out blanket, and Dan was looking down at her, his expression solemn. 

"So she's too Little?" 

"She's too Little to do much of anything," Brian agreed, "but she likes it if you play with her."

"How do you know?" 

Dan's face was cutely befuddled, and Suzy chuckled up at him, her eyes wide.

Her head was full of sweet cotton candy, and she'd been put in a t-shirt and something thick and bulky, soft cloth keeping her legs spread.

Dan was leaning over her, covering his eyes, then uncovering them.

"Hi! Hi baby!"

She reached out with her mittened hands to pat his face. 

He kissed her palms, and she cackled.

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Dannysaur," said Brian, "you wanna play with the baby?"

"I thought I was playing with the baby," said Dan. 

"You wanna make her feel good?"

Dan nodded. 

“Now… be a good boy.”

* * * 

Suzy lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, and Dan’s mouth was on her pussy, was licking aling her clit, was sliding between her labia, and between each lick, there was an awkward noise, a groan, and she paused, looking down her body at him.

She was naked below the waist now, and Dan… Dan was shuddering, Dan was squirming, and Dan was moaning into her pussy, because Brian… Brian was fucking Dan.

Brian was fucking Dan, while Dan ate her out, and she was going to cum on his face already, with her sore ass, with her tender, spanked ass, and her head was clear and sweet, and it was all… it was perfect.

It was the thing she needed more than anything else, and she was crying, she was panting, her whole body was on edge, and she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

She’d been gagged at one point - a pacifier gag, and she sucked on the nipple, drooling around it, as it dripped down her chin and puddled around her sides. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!”

Dan was moaning into her pussy, was panting, jerking back against her, begging. 

“Take care of the baby, Dannysaur,” Brian said, in his calm, even voice, even as his hips worked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan mumbled, and then he was licking her again, and she was spreading her legs open wider, digging her heels into his ribs, and she was humping his face even harder, she was sobbing, squirming, panting like she was running a race, around the pacifier. 

She was going to cum. 

She was going to cum all over his face, and she was crying, _he_ was crying, he was panting, his tongue was on her clit, his lips were wrapped around it, and he was sucking, his tongue was doing things, his mouth was doing things, who even knew what was doing what, but she was cumming, she was cuming so hard that it almost hurt she was cumming all over Dan’s face, as Brian groaned, and then Brian was going faster. 

Brian came - Suzy could tell when Brian came, as his hips went still, and she saw his face do things, right over Dan’s back, over the curve of her own breasts, and she was shaking, she was… she was panting, she was sobbing, her toes were curling, and her pussy was empty - distressingly empty - but Dan was shuddering now, shaking so hard he couldn’t breathe either, and he was flopping down on the floor, still panting, and then he was going stiff, and his expression went familiar and blissed out.

“Fuck,” said Dan, in his usual voice.

Suzy giggled. 

“I needed that,” said Brian, and he patted Dan on the head.

Suzy giggled around her pacifier, and she reached out for both of them.

“Dannysaur,” she said, or at least she tried to say around the pacifier. 

It came out more garbled, but his face still lit up. 

And that was exactly what she had wanted. 

She settled into her bones, on the floor, and she sighed, the tension finally leaving. 

Dan kissed her thigh, and Brian patted her hip.

Their warmth grounded her, like a blanket, and she almost sobbed from it. 

It was perfect.

Exactly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Comet talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
